19 Years
by Salroz
Summary: This is the 19 years between the Battle of Hogwarts and the last chapter of the 7th book - 19 years later. Mostly about the relationship between Harry and Ginny. My first FanFic.
1. After Battle of Hogwarts

**This is my very first FanFic, so excuse me for any bad grammar/spelling, etc. Please write some reviews about it, anything wrong with the setout, things like that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any awesomeness of Harry, Ron, Hermione (she's not awesome, though), Ginny, or J.K. Rowling!**

CHAPTER 1

Harry walked back up to the boys' dormitory. He lay down on his four-poster bed, and thought about what had just happened over the past year. He knew he didn't have much time to think; the teachers would be coming up to talk to him about Voldemort soon enough.

But it seemed like decades since he had lain down in such a comfortable bed like this. The Elder Wand was now buried somewhere around the castle, and Harry was the only person who knew exactly where. Voldemort was now dead.

He heard a female's voice coming up the stairs. At first, he thought it was Hermione's, but the familiar, warm hands wrapped around his waist, and he knew immediately that it was Ginny's. He smiled up at her, and she smiled back.

'How are you?' She asked, laying down next to him.

'Exhausted. I haven't seen you for a year,' he replied, kissing her on the forehead. He wrapped his arms around her. 'I thought girls weren't supposed to come up here.'

'Well, the castle's destroyed, and the teachers are all cleaning up, and…' Her voice trailed off. Harry knew she was thinking about Fred. Tears welled up in her eyes, on the verge of falling out.

Harry stroked her hair. 'Don't worry, it's going to be fine.' But as he said this, tears rolled down his face, thinking about Snape, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and all the other people who were lying down in the Great Hall, or else buried deep underground. It had been a long day, and it still wasn't over.

Harry thought about getting up and helping everyone move the bodies, but he didn't want to leave Ginny. He wanted to stay with her forever, breathing in her sweet scent, comfort her. But he knew that couldn't happen. People would come running up, looking for him, asking how it felt over the past year.

Ron and Hermione's voices drifted up the stairs, neither happy nor sad. They walked in and sat on Ron's bed. They spotted Harry and Ginny, and they smiled. They, too, lay down on Ron's bed, hugging each other.

'Come on,' Harry whispered to Ginny. 'I should go down now. I need to help out.' He paused. 'Want to come with me?' Ginny nodded, and got up. They walked out of the dormitory and out of the common room. Hermione's and Ron's laughing was left behind as they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

They held hands, and Ginny's head slowly rested on Harry's shoulder. When they got all the way down, they looked around. There were probably only two more bodies left, and Hagrid was taking a third outside.

Harry spotted McGonagall and walked towards her. Ginny lifted her head off his shoulder and listened to what Harry was going to say.

'Miss, have you gotten everyone's bodies?'

'Yes, I'm quite sure I have, Mr. Potter. Do you think I've missed out on anyone?'

'Have you gotten Snape's body yet? He's in the Shrieking Shack.'

'Snape's body? I wasn't aware that he died. And, anyway, why would we want him buried in Hogwarts ground?'

'I looked at Snape's memories, and it showed that Snape never killed Dumbledore. I mean, he did, but it was on Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore knew he was going to die, and so he asked Snape to kill him.'

'Well then,' McGonagall replied. She called for Hagrid and told him about Snape. Harry led Hagrid to the Shrieking Shack.

Hagrid picked up Snape's body and carried it back to the castle. Ginny was still holding Harry's hand. She closed her eyes for a split second and tripped over a rock. Harry helped her up, but her knees were badly grazed.

'Hagrid, you go on. I'll take care of Gin.' Hagrid nodded and continued walking back to the castle. Harry kneeled down and asked if she was alright.

'I'm fine, but it hurts. It'll get healed easily.' Ginny replied.

'Alright. You want me to carry you to Hermione? She probably knows how to heal grazes.'

Ginny laughed. 'No, I just want to stay out here. With you.' Harry's heart leaped as her heard her say that. He lay down next to her, thinking about her. She was so beautiful, whatever she did.

Ginny looked at him. 'What are you thinking about?'

'Um… You,' he said, putting his hand on her warm, soft cheek. 'Come on, we should go back now.'

'I don't want to go. Anyway, do you know what's happening tomorrow?'

'Yeah, Kingsley's doing a speech about all the people that died and the whole Battle of Hogwarts and all. I'm thinking of doing a short speech, too. Especially about Snape. Everyone thought differently about him. But he was on Dumbledore's side the whole time.'

'So Dumbledore actually wanted Snape to kill him. The Elder Wand won't work for anyone anymore. The power died with Dumbledore.'

Harry heard a deep, familiar voice behind him. 'Harry, nice to see you again.' He turned around and smiled.

**That's the first chapter. I'll try to send some more in every day until the 19 years (that'd take longer than I'd expected!) is finished, though I might have some schoolwork to do.**

**THANKS to 'leesh1012' for fixing up any mistakes. Although she's random, her books are pretty good - A Cold Heart Unthawed is one of them.**

**One more thing - I run on reviews, so tell me what you think about the chapters.**


	2. The Speech

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Wand or the Invisibility Cloak, I just own an account on FanFic.**

CHAPTER 2

Kingsley greeted them, and he walked with them back to the castle.

'Kingsley,' Harry started. 'Can I make a speech tomorrow? It'll be short.'

'Of course, Harry. You can take as long as you like.'

'Thanks, Kingsley. I'll have it ready by tonight.' They had just reached the castle. McGonagall came up to meet him and talked about the program the next day. Ginny and Harry walked, hand in hand, back to the Gryffindor common room.

When they got there, Harry got a piece of parchment and a quill. Ginny sat next to him and watched him think.

Every now and then, he wrote a sentence or two down, then lifted the quill back up again. This continued on for about half an hour, before Harry put the quill down. Ginny looked at the parchment.

'Nice work,' she said, kissing him on the cheek. 'Come on, we should get to sleep now.'

Hermione and Ron had just come in. Ron walked to Harry, and Hermione walked to Ginny.

'So, how's it been with Ginny?' Ron asked, smiling.

'Fantastic. How's it been with Hermione?'

'Hermione? I'm not with her.'

'Oh, really? I could definitely see that a few hours ago in the dormitory.' Harry said sarcastically.

'No, no. We were just… you know, talking.'

'Then just ask her out. You know she likes you, so just make a move.'

'You know, I don't know how to work with girls too well,' Ron looked over at her. 'Anyway, what if she doesn't like me?'

Harry stood up and dragged Ron to Hermione. 'Hermione, Ron has something to ask you. Meanwhile, I'm going to go to the dormitory with Gin.' Ginny followed Harry up to the dormitory, but they listened in.

'Hermione… Um, could we sit down?' There was silence, then Ron spoke again. 'Hermione, since the first year, I've always thought you were smart.' There was another long pause. They lowered their voices so that neither Harry nor Ginny could hear them. After a few minutes, Hermione squealed, and Harry knew the 'plan' had worked.

Harry walked back down the stairs and looked at them. They were both lying on the couch, rolling over. Harry laughed, and walked back up the stairs.

Ginny was already lying in bed, and Harry joined her. They both fell asleep almost immediately, thinking about what the future held for both of them.

***

Harry woke up to find Ginny sitting at the foot of his bed, changed into semi-formal clothes. Harry changed and joined her in the Great Hall to have a short breakfast and help set up for the speeches.

After setting up, there was only another hour before the program started, so they waited at the door for people to arrive, and greeted them with warm smiles. Slowly, parents and graduated brothers and sisters arrived to see the last few days of Hogwarts.

About ten minutes before Kingsley started his speech, Arthur, Molly, and the rest of the family arrived. Ginny asked Harry if she could sit with them, and he let her.

And, as the last few people arrived, Harry was asked to take a seat, and Kingsley took the stage.

'Firstly, I would like to talk about who had fought so bravely and had lost their lives during this battle,' Kingsley said. He continued, saying each and every dead person and their description. 'Now, I would like to call Harry Potter up to the stage to give a speech.'

Harry pulled out his parchment, but didn't stand up. He looked at the parchment, and he must have read it over twice before Ginny tapped him on the shoulder. Harry looked up, and found everyone watching him.

He stood up and walked to the stage. His heart was beating faster and faster as he walked towards the stage. Kingsley stepped aside, and Harry turned to face everyone.

'First…' he paused and looked at the five hundred or so people in the audience. 'I would like to talk about Snape. Snape was not who you think he was. You might already know that Snape had told Voldemort about where I was to be born, and that I was the one who was supposed to defeat him. It was because of Snape that my loving parents had died.

'But, after that, Dumbledore asked Snape to protect me, and, although it didn't seem like it, he was doing quite well. He played as a spy for Dumbledore, acting like one of Voldemort's. And Dumbledore knew he himself was going to die, so he asked Snape to kill him, and so the power of the Elder Wand died with Dumbledore.

'All the parents here, I want you to think about your children. If it weren't for Snape, they wouldn't be here right now.

'Now, secondly, I would like to thank many, many people here. In fact, I thank all the children and teachers who fought in the Battle, and I thank the parents for coming here. I would like to thank Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger for their great efforts during the year. I would like to thank Professor Dumbledore for helping me throughout the first six years, and, also, for the last year.

'Have a wonderful, safe holiday.'

Harry turned and stepped off the stage. Kingsley stepped up and smiled at him.

'Thank you, Harry. Please give him a round of applause…'

Harry sat down in his seat. The sounds drifted away, and all that mattered to him was Ginny. She turned to him and smiled.

'You did very well, Harry. You did fantastic,' and she hugged him.

**Thanks to Leesh1012. She's awesome. Look at her story/stories.**

**It's the holidays, so you might get a few chapters a week, but during school days, you'd probably only get one or two during the whole week.**


	3. Flying into Battle

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling actually knows how to spell.**

CHAPTER 3

A while later, the speech ended, and everyone had started leaving. Mrs. Weasley walked up to Harry and Ginny.

'That was a very good speech, Harry. Now, would you like to come back to The Burrow or go to your house?' Mrs. Weasley asked with a warm smile. Harry looked at Ginny, who obviously wanted to have him at The Burrow.

Harry turned back to Mrs. Weasley. 'I'll come over for about a week, but I'll go back to Sirius's… I mean, my house, after a while.' Mrs. Weasley nodded.

'Well, we're leaving right away. I've got the car… which you and Ron destroyed five and a half years ago… and that can fit Arthur, me, George, Ron and Hermione. Could you two use the Floo Network to get there? We'll be there in about two hours or so.'

Ginny and Harry nodded.

'Well then, I'll see you later. We're leaving right away.' She walked away and gathered everyone to get in the car.

After a while, Harry turned to Ginny. 'Why didn't we all use Floo?

'Didn't you get any thrill of flying?'

'Yeah, and that thrill happened to be hanging off the car door, about to die. Anyway, I'd rather use a broom.'

'What about the Muggles? They'll be able to see us. You might be good enough to defeat Voldemort, but you're not smart enough to beat me,' Ginny said, laughing. Harry smiled and kissed her.

'You got that right.' Harry paused for a moment. 'Hey, Gin? Do you want to come over when I go to Grimmauld Place?' Ginny thought for a while, then nodded.

'How long will you stay there?'

'Probably three weeks, then I'll go back. If you don't want to come, you don't have to.'

'No, I want to stay with you. Hey, are we going to discuss everything sitting here or are we going to help clean up?' They both got up and helped put everything back in order. When they had about one hour to go, they packed their bags.

Then they got some Floo powder and jumped through the fire. Everyone was waiting for them, with a nice lunch ready. Harry and Ginny kept their bags up in their rooms.

'Mrs. Weasley,' Harry said after he came down with Ginny. 'Could I sleep with Gin and Hermione sleeps with Ron?'

Mrs. Weasley thought for a while. She asked Ginny if that was alright, and she nodded. Mrs. Weasley agreed with Harry, and let them sleep together.

They had a short lunch, then went out to talk. George was keeping quiet, and everyone knew why. They let him rest, and got the Firebolt out. Harry mounted the broom, and Ginny asked if she could ride with him. Harry didn't hesitate, he let her on straight away – after a short hug, of course.

Harry had dreamed of Ginny riding in front of him, her brown hair flying in the wind. Harry pushed off the ground, and Ginny laughed as they rose higher and higher. She leaned back on Harry's chest, and he let go with hand and to stroke her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride.

Harry led them over forests, plains, and over a large lake that stretched for miles. The whole time, Ginny had her hands on his and her head on his chest. After a while, when Ginny was getting tired, Harry lowered the height. He let her legs run through the warm water before rising a little again. He turned around slowly and headed back to The Burrow.

Ginny was just waking up when Harry landed. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry looked down at her, for the short few seconds between her waking up and Ron running out of the house.

'HARRY!' He yelled. 'WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?'

'I was just riding with Gin.'

'Yeah, for three hours? I can't believe you!'

Harry turned to Ginny. 'Go inside, I'll take care of this.'

Ginny obeyed him and got up. She kissed him on the cheek. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.' She walked to Ron, said a few words, then went inside.

'So, for three hours, you were just riding with Ginny?'

'Well, it seemed like half an hour, but I guess so.' Harry got off the broom and walked to Ron.

'Were you doing anything else?'

'No, Ron.'

'I don't want you to get within two metres of her, and I don't want you to talk to her.'

Harry pulled out his wand.

'Oh, and now you're threatening me?'

'Move out of the way or I'll Stupefy you.

Ron didn't move.

'Last chance, Ronald.'

He still didn't move. And as he put his hand in his pocket, Harry yelled.

'STUPEFY!'

Fortunately, Ginny left the door open, and Ron flew straight through without breaking anything – except, probably, a few bones. Ginny and Hermione came running down to see what all the commotion was about. Mrs. Weasley wasn't too far away, and she turned around to find Ron on the ground and Harry with his wand in his hand.

Ron got up and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Harry.

'EXPELLIARMUS!'

Harry had yelled the word before Ron had a chance. Ron's wand flew out of his hand and Ginny caught it with her left hand. She pointed the wand at Harry, but then stopped.

'Great! I'm not quite 17 yet,' she moaned. She passed the wand to Hermione, who pointed it at Harry. Ginny walked to him.

'What happened, Harry?'

'Because we had gone for three hours without telling anyone, your brother told me I can't talk to you.'

'Okay, put the wand down and don't hurt him anymore.'

Harry put his wand down. Ron got up. He walked to Ginny.

'You two were off for three hours, and you don't tell anyone. Don't do that again, or you're separated.'

'Ron, don't do that.' Hermione grabbed his arm. 'You want to stay with me, right? You don't want to be separated. So why would they?'

Ron grabbed the wand off Hermione. She pulled out her own wand.

'I hate to be doing this to my own boyfriend, but…'

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley opened it, and Hermione dropped her wand. The man had rips in his shirt – showing he wasn't a wizard; he would fix it before visiting. He also didn't wear robes, which didn't show anyone he was a wizard. He also didn't carry a wand anywhere on him. In short, he was a Muggle.

**Remember, I run on reviews.**


	4. Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: McGonagall was in her own little world when Voldemort died. She was thinking about LOLLIPOP ISLAND!!**

CHAPTER 4

The Muggle observed the scene. When he saw the wands, he merely thought they were immature eighteen year olds playing with sticks. He turned back to the woman who had opened the door.

'I think I've got the wrong house… Is there any Jackson around here?'

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. 'Would you like any help?'

'No, thank you. I think I can manage this shirt quite fine.' And he turned around and walked down the street. About half a minute after the man had left, Hermione snatched Harry's and Ron's wands off them. She picked up her own, and walked up the stairs.

'You're not getting them back until you sort everything out,' Hermione called back.

Ginny looked at Harry, who was looking at Ron. Ron turned around and walked up the stairs. Harry apologised to Mrs. Weasley for the noise. Ginny walked upstairs and into her room. She lay down on the pillows and thought.

She didn't think about anything in particular, the thoughts just raced through her mind. Thoughts about the fight a few moments ago. Thoughts about the flying with Harry. Thoughts about the past year. Thoughts about the Chamber of Secrets. They just ran through her mind, over and over again.

How Harry had saved her life from Tom Riddle in the second year. How Harry had vanished for a year, but came back and defeated Voldemort. How she flew with Harry for hours, only to come back and see an angry Ron.

'Gin?' The sound of Harry's sweet voice.

'Yeah, Harry?'

'Do you still want me to sleep here?'

Ginny thought about it. 'Yeah. Come on, sit down here.'

Harry sat on her bed.

'Thanks for the ride, Harry. It was wonderful.' She hugged him. 'I hope we can do it again sometime, though we should tell mum first.'

Harry kept quiet. He walked to his own bed and pulled out a set of night clothes. He headed towards the door.

'I love you,' Ginny said, but got no reply.

***

Harry got ready to go to Grimmauld Place. Ginny had already taken a shower, and was ready to go. She had breakfast and talked to Hermione for a while. Harry walked out of the room in a buttoned shirt and black jeans.

Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

'Hermione?' Harry asked. 'Could you go and undo the Tongue Tying Curse and all those spells? It'd help a bit.'

'Sure, Harry.'

'Where's Ron?' Ginny asked Hermione.

'Still up in his room. I haven't talked to him at all in the past six days.'

Hermione waited to check if everything was alright, then apparated. After about a minute, she apparated back and told Harry and Ginny everything was ready.

'Well, I'll see you guys sometime later. Send messages, I'll be back in about three weeks. They used Floo Network; Ginny couldn't do magic just yet.

When they got there, Harry kept his things up in his room, next to Ginny's. They got their beds ready, put everything back into place.

'Kreacher,' Harry called kindly. There was a loud crack, and Kreacher appeared right next to Harry. 'Kreacher, I'll be staying here with Ginny for a while. I want you to do anything she wants, and I want you to keep the house clean. Any problems, then just tell me.'

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny. 'It's been such a long week,' she said. 'Ron hasn't talked to me at all. I've gotten my OWL's, and they weren't that good. Being a year behind everyone isn't helping.'

Harry looked at her. She seemed so beautiful, just standing there, and Harry was quite thankful for having her.

'Your OWL's weren't that bad, I saw them.'

'Only because yours were worse,' Ginny said, giggling. Harry kissed her.

'And, anyway, would OWL's count if there's only half of Hogwarts left?' Harry thought for a while. 'And it was actually because of me. Voldemort would have only destroyed the castle to kill me.'

'Well then, so you risked everyone's lives just to save them, huh?' Ginny laughed again. 'In that case, I don't owe my life to you.' Harry laughed.

It was nice. Just holding her in his arms, it was so comfortable. They loved and trusted each other more than anyone else. Being with each other, they felt safe, secure, wanted, and they didn't want to lose that. Ginny closed her eyes slowly.

She was dreaming. She – no, she wasn't looking through her own eyes. She was looking through someone else's. She was holding a shovel, and there was a deep hole in front of her. A few sticks were in the hole, but there was one which she was looking at. She threw the shovel away and picked up the stick.

It wasn't a stick, though. It was a wand. And it wasn't just any wand. It was the Elder Wand – the Deathstick – the Wand of Destiny.

**Once more, my Beta Reader (let's just call her BR) is leesh1012. She's cool. Read 'A Cold Heart Unthawed'.**

**I run on reviews. Well, not exactly, I usually run on ground... But you know what I mean.  
**


	5. Diagon Alley

Alright everyone - a few things before we start:

Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've been caught up with high school stuff, then completely forgot about FanFiction. So, here I am again (around 10 months later) and writing again.

Also, because of the massive time gap, I've completely forgotten what my plans were for the story. I've lost the momentum, so it might not make sense from around Chapter 7.

And, again:

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling is cool. Sure, Matthew Reilly might be - sorry, _is_, better - but she's second on my top author role models.

CHAPTER 5

Ginny turned around and saw Harry. He was on the ground, and his wand was a few metres from him. She held out the Wand and muttered a spell. Harry yelled out in pain, and Ginny pulled the wand back. She said another spell, and a green bolt flew from the tip of the wand.

'HARRY!' She yelled out, waking up.

'What is it, Gin?'

Ginny was breathing hard. She thought about the dream, and she had just realized where it was set. In front of the Hogwarts castle.

'Gin, what is it?'

'Don't worry, it was just a dream.'

Harry looked at her. He had dreams about Voldemort. Could Ginny have similar dreams?

'Ginny, tell me what it's about.'

'Harry, I'm fine. I'm going up to bed.' She walked up the stairs. Harry followed her, wondering what the dream was about. Ginny opened Sirius's door and sat on the bed. She looked up at Harry, who was sitting down on the bed.

'Gin,' he said, putting his right arm on her right shoulder. 'Tell me what the dream was about.'

Ginny hesitated. Then she told Harry about the dream. He listened carefully. After Ginny finished, she put her head onto his shoulder. Tears fell out of her eyes and onto his lap.

'I've had the same sort of dreams, Gin. Do you know who the person was?'

'I have no idea. I can't remember at all.'

'I don't know what to do.' Harry thought a bit. 'Come on, we need to tell someone about this. Let's go back to Ron's house.'

So, after a few minutes, they arrived at Ron's house using Floo Powder. Ron looked at them.

'Ginny, you're back!' Hermione said. Everyone turned to look at Harry and Ginny.

'Gin, tell them,' Harry said. 'Or do you just want to tell your dad?'

'I'll tell dad.'

'Mr. Weasley,' Harry called.

'Call me Arthur please, Harry.'

'Arthur, Ginny wants to tell you something.'

'What is it, Ginny?'

Ginny looked around at everyone. 'Could we go someplace else?'

Arthur led them outside.

'Dad, I had a dream. It was about a man who had the Elder Wand. He got it out of some hole, and he killed Harry with it.'

Arthur looked at Harry, then back to Ginny. 'Have you had any other dreams like this?'

'No.'

'Do you know anyone who might want to kill Harry?'

'No.'

Arthur bent down and whispered something in Ginny's ear. Then he got back up again.

'Alright, I'll check on you every day, for a few minutes. Harry, take care of her. I know you can do that very well.'

'I'll see you later, Arthur. Thank you.' Harry used the Floo Network for the third time today to get to Grimmauld Place. They had some lunch and talked about what had happened over the past year.

Ginny had tried to last with Snape being headmaster, while Harry saved the world. Ginny was obviously the one that had to put up with more.

'You still want to go to Hogwarts next year?' Harry asked her.

'Definitely, though I want you to come.' She hugged him. 'I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too.' Harry got up, and Ginny followed. 'Kreacher!'

There was a loud crack. 'Yes, master?'

'What have you done so far?'

'I have cleaned the whole house, master.'

'Good work, Kreacher. You can rest now,' Harry looked back at Ginny.

'Thank you, master.'

'I need to rest,' he told Ginny. 'Come with me.'

Ginny and Harry walked up the stairs and opened Sirius's – Harry's – bedroom. They both lay down on the empty bed, and each of them, once again, thought about the other person.

After a while, Harry spoke. 'Let's go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and we'll go to some Muggle shops.'

'Alright then.'

'But we'll go over to Ron's house first. I want to talk to him about something.'

'Alright.'

***

They woke up the next day, and entirely missed dinner, so they had a large breakfast. After that, they used Floo Network to get to the Weasley house. They sorted everything out wit Arthur, telling him where they were going. Then Harry went to Ron and Ginny talked to Hermione.

'So, what were you doing the whole time you were at Grimmauld Place? You would've gotten bored.'

'Yeah, we did. Which is why we slept for fifteen hours.' Harry paused to think about what he was about to tell Ron, then shook his head. 'How's it been with Hermione? It would've been boring.'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. I flew around on my broom every now and then, but at least I didn't go off for three hours, and I actually told someone.'

'Hey, Ron, don't get into that, please. I've learnt my lesson.'

'Yeah, I wasn't getting into it. Anyway, what's been on your mind lately?'

'Well apart from worrying about your beautiful sister every second because of that dream, I've –'

'What dream?'

'I'll tell you about I later. Anyway, I've been thinking of…' Harry lowered his voice so Ron had to try to hear him, 'marrying her. When she's of age, of course. I want to stay with her… forever.'

Ron laughed. 'And what are you going to do with her in the meantime?'

'Hey, if you don't want to hear it, you don't have to.'

'No, Harry, it's just…you're going to be my brother-in-law.'

'Alright, I'll see if Ginny's ready to go. See you, Ron.'

He walked to Ginny and asked if she was ready to go. She nodded, and, after a short goodbye, they went to Diagon Alley.

First, Harry got some money from the Gringott's bank, which was now fixed. Then he bought a new set of robes for Ginny and let her buy some stuff by herself. During that time, Harry looked into a jewellery store. Out of his Muggle money, he bought a necklace, which he knew would look beautiful on her.

After a while, he met up with Ginny, who had bought quite a few things, and they got back home. Harry let Ginny put her stuff away, and made them some lunch. After a while, Ginny joined him.

'So, you didn't buy anything?' She asked.

'Hold on, close your eyes.' Ginny smiled, and closed her eyes. Harry pulled out the necklace and put it around Ginny's neck.

'What is it?' she asked, giggling.

'Alright, open your eyes.'

She opened her eyes and looked down. She turned around and hugged Harry.

'Thankyou so much, Harry.'

'No problem.'

'No, really, it looks beautiful. Thanks.'

'You're welcome, Gin.'

They let go, and Ginny looked at Harry. She smiled, then walked back up the stairs. She lay down on the bed, and Harry slid in next to her.

***

Harry woke up, though Ginny wasn't next to him. He got up and looked around. He couldn't find her, so he got dressed and apparated to the Weasley house.

He found Ginny sitting on a chair, and the rest of the family was all around her. She looked up at Harry, and her face was pale, her eyes were a slight reddish-brown.

Again, sorry if there's another time gap.

Just read what I left off on about 10 months ago - I love my writing style! I just realised how good a writer I was back then (and how bad I am now).


	6. Come Back, Ginny

**Hey guys, again! Nice to update again!**

**Here's some info on exactly how I do this: I write a couple, sometimes three, chapters every one or two days. I put them all in the Document Manager, then leave it there. Eventually, I have about four new chapters already on the DM (doc. manager). Every week or so, I should come back and update the story.**

**And here's why I gave you my life story: the only reason why I wasn't updating wasn't really because I didn't have the chapter ready - I didn't bother to upload it.**

**So, again, sorry for not updating on a basis! I'll let you read on now...**

CHAPTER 6

'What's wrong, Gin?' Harry asked, worried. She kept silent. He walked up to her and looked at her eyes. It wasn't easy to see, but her eyes were definitely slightly redder than before.

'She hasn't said a thing to us since she came five minutes ago,' Ron explained.

'Harry, you don't think it has something to do with the dream, do you?' Arthur asked, thinking.

'I don't know, but I don't think so. That was in front of Hogwarts.' Harry looked down, then back at Ginny. 'Ginny, you alright?'

'No…' Her voice was so soft, only Harry could hear it.

'Did you have a dream?'

She didn't talk. Harry hugged her, and Ginny pushed him away slightly. Harry was getting really worried now. Usually, even at this stage, Ginny would be talking to Harry, telling him everything that happened.

'I'm going,' Ginny mumbled. She got up and walked out the door. Harry followed her, but at a far distance. She walked around places fine, not bumping into anyone. She walked into a deserted area, and Harry pulled out his wand.

'Sorry, Ginny… Expelliarmus! Stupefy!'

Her wand flew to Harry, and he caught it in his free hand. She flew to the ground, and her eyes were closed. Harry kept the wands in his pocket and watched Ginny.

After about five minutes, she opened her eyes.

'Harry?' She asked, looking up at him.

'Yeah, it's me. You alright?'

'Yeah, what happened?'

'Don't worry,' Harry picked her up. 'Let's get back home. They're probably waiting for you.' Ginny held his hand and stayed close to him the whole way back.

'Harry, Ginny, what happened?' Arthur asked as they entered the house.

'Well, I stupefied her and took her wand, she was unconscious for about five minutes, she got up, didn't remember a thing, and she's fine.'

'Harry, you stupefied me?'

'It was all I could do, Ginny.'

'Harry, I go to sleep halfway through the day at Grimmauld Place, and I wake up later in the middle of the street, and you're saying you stupefied me. What's going on?'

So Harry told her about everything that happened, and she listened.

'Look, I'm sorry Harry. If I act like that again, I wouldn't mean it.' Harry hugged her. He realised her face was full of colour again, and her eyes were back to normal.

Harry turned to Arthur. 'We'll stay here. I think it's too dangerous at my house.'

'That's fine with me, Harry. You can stay as long as you want. I've gotten Kingsley to come around. He'll be checking up on Ginny.'

'Alright then.'

Harry and Ginny took a seat and waited for Kingsley. He apparated into their house, and looked straight at Ginny. He sat next to her, asked her some questions, and studied her for a while. After a while, he turned to Harry.

'Harry, Ginny seems fine at the moment. She tells me she can't remember anything. Could you tell me what happened?'

So Harry told him everything. Afterwards, he stood up. He waved his wand, and a few cards appeared in everyone's hand. Harry looked at the whole thing, though the second line caught his eye.

'Kingsley, hold on,' he said, just before Kingsley disapparated.

'Yes, Harry?'

'So, you're the Head of Aurors?'

'That's true, Harry. Why?'

Ginny knew what he was going to say, but waited for him to say it.

'I want to become an Auror.'

'Well, meet me tomorrow at the Ministry of Magic.'

The next day, Arthur took Harry to the Ministry of Magic. He dropped him off at the correct floor and went to work. Kingsley greeted him.

'Harry, I'll need to see your grades from Hogwarts. Without the correct grades, you can't become an Auror.'

Harry pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Kingsley. He looked at it for a few seconds, then nodded. He handed it back to Harry, and filled him out on his pay and what he would need to do.

After that, he paused, then said, 'Harry, meet me here again tomorrow and I'll give you a desk and some paperwork. Fill out the papers, and hand them back to me. If you do the paperwork correctly, you're an Auror. If not, I'm sorry.'

Harry nodded and walked to the lift. His heart was beating fast, but it was slowing down now. He had made it. He was an Auror. After he did the paperwork, that is.

He went outside and apparated back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley smiled and let him in, asking him whether he made it.

'Yeah, yeah, I made it. But where's Ginny?' He asked, looking around.

'Oh… I don't know. I haven't seen her for hours.'

Harry saw George coming down the stairs, and Ron was right behind him. They seemed to get along quite well.

'Hey, George,' Harry called. 'Why aren't you at the Joke Shop?'

George looked at him for a while. 'We've… I've closed down for a while. It was sort of destroyed after you ran through it with a dragon.' He had no expression on his face.

'Oh… alright then. I could help fix it for you.'

'No, thanks. I need to make some more stuff.'

Harry knew he was still thinking about Fred. He seemed a lot more expressionless than usual. There was a knock at the door, and Arthur walked in.

'So, did you make it, Harry?'

Harry nodded, and walked upstairs. He looked in Ginny's room, and found her on her bed, her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful, so calm, undisturbed. Harry sat down next to her, and put his hand on her waist. She rolled over a little, but didn't wake up.

After a while, Ginny opened her eyes, and put her hand on his. She slowly closed her eyes again, while rubbing his hand.

'So,' Ginny said slowly. 'Did you make it?'

'Sorry?' Harry asked, wondering what she meant.

'Are you an Auror?'

'Oh, yeah. Yeah, I am. But I'll be working quite often.'

'That's fine.' Ginny said.

Harry looked at Ginny. Her red hair covered the left side of her face, and part of her shoulder. She held Harry's hand, interlocking her fingers.

'I'm working tomorrow.' Harry said. 'You'll be fine by yourself?'

'Yeah, I should be. From what time to what time?'

'Oh, I don't know.'

'Alright then. Wake me up before you go.' Ginny said, smiling.

'Will do. Hey, Ginny?'

'Yeah?'

'Didn't you want to join the Harpies?'

'Yeah, I guess.'

'Why don't you do that tomorrow? Or do you want me there?'

'I could do it myself, but you can come if you want.'

'Well, you'll need someone to go through with it, wouldn't you?' Harry joked, laughing. 'You couldn't handle the pressure.'

Ginny grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. They were just inches from each other, and Ginny giggled.

'I bet you were shaking half to death back at the Ministry.'

'I was, actually,' Harry said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Their noses touched, and Ginny moved back a bit.

'I just need to do some paperwork and I'm an Auror. But I think that'd be pretty easy.'

'Harry?'

'Yeah, Gin?'

'I love you. I mean, more than anything else in the world.'

'I love you too, Gin. Even more than that.'

Harry moved closer, and they kissed.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Harry and Ginny pulled away to see what happened. George was standing at the entrance, watching. He grabbed the door handle quietly and closed the door slowly.

'Maybe next time I should lock it.' Harry said, turning back to Ginny. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the door, locking it.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry this chapter (or the past few) weren't descriptive enough for your entertainment. I wrote these at the beginning of the (Australian) year, so it's been about eight months. My writing techniques have gotten a lot better, so I promise I'll be delivering great stories after chapter seven.**

**Thanks, again, to leesh1012. I understand she's been under a lot of stress from assignments and all, so thanks for just being there (and still having a good enough social life). Have a good summer holiday, leesh!**

**And one more thing: who here knows Matthew Reilly (the Australian author)? Not expecting you to actually raise your hands... but I'm writing a Fanfic about Schofield and Jack coming together at this contest thing. I'm disappointed that there are only 25 or so Fanfics about him. So, a couple of favours from the people who've read his books:**

**Please, please, please write some Fanfics about his series - I myself like Schofield better - and also read my own story: called Contest II.**

**AS USUAL - YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! THE PRESSURE FROM YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVOURITE STORIES/AUTHORS HAVE BROUGHT ME TO UPDATE ONCE AGAIN! PLEASE, KEEP REVIEWING. TELL ME IF I'M A BAD WRITER (I don't expect you to really tell me I'm good though. But I still like it).**

**Salroz.**


End file.
